Beth what can I do
by auhaes23
Summary: Et si Puck lui avait posé une seule question de plus, et s'il lui avait demandé si elle était sûre et certaine de ne pas vouloir garder ! possibilité d'un deuxième chapitre


_Ma première histoire Quick. Bon, je l'avoue, une grosse partie du dialogue appartient à la série mais le reste est de moi :)_

_Personnellement, j'aurais aimé ce genre de fin._

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier !_

* * *

Debout devant cette vitre, ils la regardaient. Leur fille, l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçu neuf mois auparavant. Elle était si petite et si… belle… si parfaite.

« Elle te ressemble », dit-il en regardant le poupon en face d'eux. Il avait un léger sourire qu'il cachait en l'observant. « Tu veux la garder ? », osa-t-il demander sans détourner son regard du bébé.

Quinn était autant absorbée par l'enfant qu'elle lui. Elle avait porté cette petite fille pendant neuf mois. Elle l'avait imaginée mais finalement, elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé penser.

« Non », répondit-elle d'un air sûr. « Et toi ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Avec un petit penchement de tête, il hésita et ne répondit pas. Après quelques secondes, la jeune blonde tourna son regard vers lui. Elle était stressée et effrayée, tenant bien son peignoir rose contre elle. Mais elle ne le fixa qu'une fraction de seconde avant de fermer les yeux et de lui poser cette question. « Est-ce que tu m'as aimée ? ». Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, trop effrayée par ce que pouvait être sa réponse.

Il regardait Beth. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Quinn savait qu'il aimait leur fille plus que tout au monde. « Ouais et encore plus maintenant », il répondit dans un souffle. Il tourna sa tête vers elle pour voir sa réaction. Il ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, il l'aimait depuis déjà un moment. Bien avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte de Beth. Il avait juste parfois une manière bien à lui de montrer son amour aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Quinn se retourna et soudainement, la tension était partie, laissant place à la timidité. Elle sourit légèrement et il fit de même en baissant la tête. Elle avait envie de sourire plus. Elle était heureuse. Il l'aimait. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée auparavant.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la personne qui arriva à côté d'eux et avant même que cette personne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Puck prit son courage à deux mains.

« T'es sûre ? », demanda-t-il sans quitter Beth du regard. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant, espérant pouvoir se souvenir parfaitement d'elle au fur et à mesure des années.

Quinn le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de fixer à nouveau Beth. Elle dormait dans ce petit lit en plastique. Elle avait l'air apaisée et sereine.

« Non », dit-elle. « Je- »

« On peut la garder », l'interrompit Puck. « Je ne veux pas te forcer mais on peut le faire »

« Noah- », essaya-t-elle de dire mais elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser parler. Il avait besoin de s'exprimer. C'était sa dernière chance.

« Si tu veux qu'on la garde, on peut ! Et si on le fait, tu peux être certaine que je ne gâcherai pas tout », il marmonna, regardant Quinn qui semblait maintenant absorbée par le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait garder Beth. Elle… Elle était sa mère. Mais être mère était compliquée. Puck la fixait toujours dans les yeux. Elle respira lentement et hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas certaine de faire le bon choix mais c'était celui de son cœur et non de son esprit. Pour une fois, elle prenait une décision pour elle sans tenir compte du monde qui l'entourait.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle et tout d'un coup. Puck semblait confus, plissant le front et les sourcils. « On peut la garder », elle ajouta avec un haussement d'épaules. Jamais Puck n'avait ressenti une telle joie. Il allait pouvoir voir son enfant grandir. Il allait voir Beth devenir un bambin, une petite fille, une adolescente, une adulte,…

« Lequel est votre enfant ? », les surpris une voix à côté d'eux. Instinctivement, ils la regardèrent. C'était Shelby Corcoran. La mère de Rachel et la coach des Vocal Adrenaline. Cependant, Puck n'arriva pas à la regarder. Il voulait juste regarder Beth.

« Que faites vous ici ? », demanda Quinn comme si sa présence était ridicule. Shelby l'ignora et sourit.

« Ah oui, je la vois », dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Elle te ressemble ». Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois personnes. Tous regardait Beth. « Elle a un prénom ? »

« Non »

« Beth », marmonna Puck.

« C'est joli ! J'aime beaucoup », dit-elle à Quinn et Puck. « Vous allez la garder ? »

Puck tourna son regard vers la femme plus âgée. « Oui »

« C'est courageux de votre part »

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? », demanda Quinn. « Vous ne devriez pas être en train de célébrer votre victoire ? »

« Rachel m'a dit que tu avais accouché… Je voulais voir si vous alliez bien »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai été dans cette situation un jour et je sais combien c'est dur de faire son choix »

« On est sûr de nous », marmonna Puck. « Ca va être dur mais on y arrivera »

« Vous serez de bons parents ». Sur cette dernière parole, la femme aux cheveux bruns s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Ils allaient être de bons parents. C'était même une certitude. Peut-être étaient-ils jeunes ou avaient une vie compliquée mais ils aimaient leur fille. Et ils s'aimaient mutuellement.

Puck regarda Quinn dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de laisser paraitre un sourire sur son visage et d'attraper sa main et de la serrer dans la sienne.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?_

_Il est possible qu'un jour je publie un deuxième chapitre. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien écrit mais dès que j'aurai une ou deux idées, j'écrirais un deuxième chapitre._

_Merci à ceux qui auront lu cette one-shot :) Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_


End file.
